In a work machine such as a hydraulic excavator and a crane, the driving of an actuator installed in each joint of a working arm (working device) is instructed in accordance with manipulation input of a machine operator. In most cases, manipulation gain defining the relationship between the manipulation input and the driving state of the actuator is a fixed value uniquely specified before product shipment, which cannot be freely changed by the operator. The manipulation gain is set to be an average and general-purpose value in light of every condition under which the work machine is used.
However, in actual fact, an optimum manipulation gain depends on use circumstances such as “a skill level and/or habits of an operator” and “work contents”, and therefore techniques have been developed to set a manipulation gain in an arbitrary manner. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a configuration in which a manipulation gain is recoded on an IC card for each individual operator and the IC card is read by the work machine to enable arbitrarily setting a manipulation gain.